catch_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshiaki Fujiwara
= Yoshiaki Fujiwara = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Yoshiaki Fujiwara (藤原 喜明 Fujiwara Yoshiaki?, April 27, 1949) is a Japanese actor, and professional wrestler who has worked forNew Japan Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE, and UWF.12 Contents hide * 1 Professional wrestling career ** 1.1 New Japan Pro Wrestling and Universal Wrestling Federation (1972–1989) ** 1.2 Newborn UWF, Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi, and Freelance (1989–present) * 2 Personal life * 3 In wrestling * 4 Championships and accomplishments * 5 Filmography * 6 References * 7 External links Professional wrestling careeredit New Japan Pro Wrestling and Universal Wrestling Federation (1972–1989)edit Fujiwara was the first graduate of the New Japan Pro Wrestling dojo (Mr. Pogo was the first debutante in the promotion, but he andGran Hamada had trained with Tatsumi Fujinami before he and Antonio Inoki left the Japanese Wrestling Association). A formerMuay Thai kickboxer, Fujiwara was easily able to absorb and apply the "Strong Style" of professional wrestling taught by Inoki andKarl Gotch. In 1975, this led Fujiwara to win the Karl Gotch Cup (a tournament for rookies named after Karl Gotch and forerunner to the latter Young Lions Cups). In the late 1970s, Fujiwara became embroiled in a feud with Allen Coage (a former Olympic judobronze medal winner who had debuted as a pro wrestler in NJPW, and one of the first gaijins to be trained at the NJPW dojo) over the petty issue of who had the strongest head. Fujiwara would bang his head repeatedly against the ring's corner post's metal face to provoke Coage, and behind the scenes, Coage would advise him not to do so repeatedly, in fear of suffering permanent real-life damage. All the while, Fujiwara remained a strong member of the undercard, but rarely would he get opportunities for big singles matches or tag teams with better-known stars. In 1984, however, all that would change when Fujiwara was among the defectors who created theJapanese UWF. When he and most of them returned in 1986, they formed their own stable, indicating they would battle major New Japan wrestlers and receive recognition on their own terms. As a member of the UWF stable, Fujiwara, along with Akira Maeda, focused on Inoki's IWGP Heavyweight Championship, pushing him to the limit in the annual IWGP tournaments. But at heart, Maeda and Fujiwara were also rivals - when unable to get the IWGP title, Maeda and Nobuhiko Takada went for and won the IWGP tag team title, Fujiwara and Kazuo Yamazaki split from the main UWF stable, and feuded with them over the title, eventually winning it. This split, also in the wake of Riki Chōshū's return to NJPW after leaving in circumstances similar to Maeda and the rest of the UWF roster, eventually weakened the UWF stable. When Maeda was fired from New Japan for a shoot attack on Chōshū during a match in late 1987, all the other UWF stable members except for Fujiwara and Osamu Kido left NJPW to reform the UWF. Kido and Fujiwara attempted to get back into the good graces of the rest of the NJPW roster - and for a time, Fujiwara seemed to go back into the NJPW undercard, although with more respect from his peers. Inoki had already gained respect for him enough to be his tag team partner in 1986 for the annual tag team tournament (despite being affiliated with the UWF stable). In the meantime, Fujiwara trained rookies Masakatsu Funaki and Minoru Suzuki. In 1989, however, Fujiwara felt the need to continue shoot-style wrestling, also due to the rise of Chōshū in backstage politics, so he moved to the UWF with Funaki and Suzuki. Newborn UWF, Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi, and Freelance (1989–present)edit In Newborn UWF, Fujiwara was clearly seen as the senior peer to Maeda, but eventually jobbed to him. After Newborn UWF collapsed in December 1990, Fujiwara, Funaki, Suzuki and rookie Yusuke Fuke formed Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi (Gumi 組 in Japanese means "group", but it is used in the underworld lingo to mean organized crimefamily. Fujiwara styled himself kumichō 組長, literally, the gang leader). Although it was a shoot style promotion, Fujiwara had agreements with SWS, W*ING and Universal Lucha Libre, whereupon he would send talent to compete in them (but not vice versa, in order to keep the shoot-style "feel" to his promotion). Fujiwara Gumi had a big supercard at the Tokyo Dome in 1992, involving all the great talents in the promotion: Fujiwara, Funaki, Suzuki, Fuke, Yoshiki Takahashi, Yuki Ishikawa, and others. Problems involving the collapsing Japanese economy and the essence of Fujiwara Gumi's wrestling, however, forced its roster to assess their individual futures. Funaki, Suzuki, Fuke and Takahashi, apparently unsettled by the "performing" direction Fujiwara was taking, abandoned him in late 1993 to form Pancrase. Fujiwara already had back-up talent - Ishikawa, Daisuke Ikeda, Katsumi Usuda, Minoru Tanaka, Mamoru Okamoto, Muhammad Yone, and Shoichi Funaki. In need of funds, however, Fujiwara proposed to cooperate with their root promotion, New Japan. Fujiwara and the rest of the roster began having a small "feud" with NJPW, Fujiwara challenging the heavyweights (he challenged future partner Shinya Hashimoto for the IWGP title, but failed again), and the rest the junior heavyweight division. The NJPW-PWFG feud, however, did not have the star-studded impression on fans that the NJPW-UWFI feud later had. In late 1995, Ishikawa and the rest of the Fujiwara Gumi roster abandoned Fujiwara and formed their own promotion, BattlARTS, citing problems with Fujiwara's management team. Since 1996, Fujiwara, the only remaining member of Fujiwara Gumi and thus a de facto free agent (as the promotion no longer operates), has competed in several promotions, mostly in legends matches. NJPW, All Japan Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE, WAR, and several independents have seen his presence even into 2015. Personal lifeedit Fujiwara is also an actor who has had a few parts in Japanese movies and dramas. In 1995, he had a major role in the Toshihiro Sato movie Roppongi Soldier along with Satoru Sayama and Itsumi Osawa, playing an eccentric kickboxer named Sabu. He is also a prolific artisan potter. In wrestlingedit * Finishing moves ** Fujiwara armbar123 – Innovated ** Heel hook4 * Signature moves ** Ankle lock ** Arm triangle choke ** Cross armbreaker3 ** Cross kneelock ** Dragon screw ** Gory special ** Headbutt,2 sometimes from the top rope1 ** Jumping piledriver ** Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver ** Superplex ** Sunset flip powerbomb ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Triangle choke Championships and accomplishmentsedit * Dramatic Dream Team :* Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time)5 * Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling :* FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Daisuke Ikeda * New Japan Pro Wrestling :* IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kazuo Yamazaki :* NJPW Japan Cup Tag League (1986) – with Antonio Inoki :* NJPW Karl Gotch Cup (1975) * Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi :* Fujiwara Gumi Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling ZERO1 :* NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shinya Hashimoto * Tokyo Sports :* Effort Award (1975, 1982) :* Fighting Spirit Award (1987) :* Technique Award (1989) * Universal Wrestling Federation :* Kakuto Prospect Tournament (1985)6 Filmographyedit Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' "Yoshiaki Fujiwara profile". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2014-02-03. # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c "Profile at Puroresu Central". Puroresu Central. Retrieved 2014-02-03. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Finishing Moves List". Other Arena. Retrieved 2009-08-28. # Jump up^ "Union of Wrestling Force Results: 1988-1990" (in German). PuroLove.com. Retrieved 2014-02-03. # Jump up^ "武道館ピーターパン～DDTの15周年、ドーンと見せます超豪華4時間SP～". Dramatic Dream Team (in Japanese). Retrieved 2012-08-18. # Jump up^ http://www.prowrestlinghistory.com/shoot/uwf/uwftourney.html#1985c External linksedit * Online video clips of Fujiwara's Sub-Mission Master instructional * Examples of Fujiwara's pottery *